


What Once Was A Love Story

by InsaneWithABrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (more to add) - Freeform, Angst, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other, Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWithABrain/pseuds/InsaneWithABrain
Summary: "Castiel. Cas, you have to wake up for me." The hunter waited a few minutes, waiting for any kind of sign. Anything that would show that his beautiful angel was still alive."Cas…!" He carefully shook the angel but enough so he could be shocked awake. The hunter didn't want to cause any more damage. Dean just wanted the angel awake and with him."Castiel. My angel, my light. Please." Dean begged at the comatose angel lying in his arms, completely limp and unresponsive. Castiel was supposed to be responsive. He was supposed to be awake and with him. Maybe eating a cheeseburger and messing with some bees. He was supposed to be…alive.The angel never did wake up completely okay.But he did come back.And he had the Winchesters.He was going to be alright again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. The Finding

"Cas…Castiel!" A strangled scream forced its way out of the lone hunter's throat as he ran towards the limp figure. The figure had a massive pair of wings burnt into the floor and a steadily growing pile of their life source. The pile of blood grew and grew, draining the life that the angel needed. 

"No…no, please." The famous hunter named Dean Winchester begged. Begged. Dean did not beg for anything. Anything at all. Yet…here he was. Begging for a lost angel to come back to him. To stay with him and not to leave. Dean  _ needed _ him.

The hunter collapsed onto his knees in front of the long lost angel. Blood immediately made his clothes stick to his skin. He didn't care about that. All Dean cared about was the dying, maybe already dead, angel in his arms.

"No…no, no, no, no, no. Cas. Cas, please." Dean begged softly as he gently picked the front of the angel up to set him on his own lap. He set Castiel's upper chest into his lap gently, holding on.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Dean whispered brokenly.

"Just..hold on. Please. For me." Dean whimpered, already near tears over the probably already dead angel. He didn't even want to check. Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his emotions in check if he did.

The hunter let out a small sob as he gently picked his angel into his arms. Tears were slowly starting to make their way down his face as Dean looked straight forward and started walking towards his car. The beautiful Impala sat there, glowing gently in the moonlight as if mourning another lost.

The hunter didn't even try to control his tears as his younger brother opened the back door for him. Dean moved himself in with Castiel still in his arms. Sam gave them a sad look as he moved to get into the front seat. Dean Winchester never sat in the backseat. He was always the driver in his car. It was his car, after all. Sam knew something serious was wrong when the owner of the car sat in the back holding a bleeding angel.

Sam made no sound as he floored it to their motel. The hour drive turned into twenty minutes quickly. As the car stopped, Dean just sat there. Sam got really concerned when he saw the dead look in his older brother's eyes. That was not something you saw from Dean. It's not something you see from a Winchester.

When all three of them made it inside, Dean finally broke down. He clutched the limp body close to his own as he broke into dry sobs. Dean stood right in the doorway as he continued, arms shaking with the weight of Cas. His angel wasn't supposed to look like this. Castiel, the angel of the lord, wasn't supposed to be covered in blood. His own blood, that is. 

"Castiel. Cas, you have to wake up for me." The hunter waited a few minutes, waiting for any kind of sign. Anything that would show that his beautiful angel was still alive.

"Cas…!" He carefully shook the angel but enough so he could be shocked awake. The hunter didn't want to cause any more damage. Dean just wanted the angel awake and with him.

"Castiel. My angel, my light. Please." Dean begged at the comatose angel lying in his arms, completely limp and unresponsive. Castiel was supposed to be responsive. He was supposed to be awake and with him. Maybe eating a cheeseburger and messing with some bees. He was supposed to be… _ alive _ . 

But...Castiel remained limp in his arms. Dean denied any and all tears that rolled down his face as he brought the angel fully into the rundown motel room. He gently set the bleeding angel onto the bed. Dean hoped and prayed that Castiel was still alive. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if Castiel wasn't.

Maybe..the wings burnt into the ground weren't from his angel. Maybe Cas was still alive. Dean couldn't check in fear that Castiel wasn't. So…Sam checked for him.

"S...Sammy. Please, please tell me that he's okay. Sammy, please." Dean whimpered. Sam gave Dean a sorrowful look before rushing into action.

"Go clean up, Dean," Sam said softly as he moved to clean and bandage the wounds the angel had suffered. Dean didn't want to move and leave Castiel but he did as his brother said. He spent a good hour..'cleaning up'. At least thirty of those minutes he spent sobbing over the fallen angel. He wasn't sure if he was still alive or not. The hunter needed to find out.

"Please.." Dean started in the empty bathroom and was almost immediately cut off by him choking on his tears.

"Please, don't let Castiel leave me. Please let my angel live." Dean broke down in sobs once more as he repeated all that over and over in hopes that it would be true. He didn't want Castiel to leave him.

"You promised. You fucking promised." Dean screamed. His scream echoed off the walls and bounced right back to him.

"You promised me. You said you weren't going to leave me." Dean dropped all the way down to a whisper. He just wanted Cas back.

Dean spent several minutes grieving after that, not wanting to believe that his angel could never be coming back. He wasn't so sure he could live without Castiel. After all, they do share a more…profound bond.

Sam heard the screams but finished patching up all the bleeding wounds on Castiel's body. It pained him to do so but he did it for Dean. He did it so Dean wouldn't have to.

After Sam had finished, he heavily went to Dean. He quietly told the grieving hunter that he was done and Castiel could be seen now.

Dean would thank Sam softly and stumbled out of the awful bathroom to see Castiel. To see his angel. Dean kneeled by Castiel's bed, right next to the unconscious angel's head. His hand carefully hovered over the angel's mouth to see if he was still breathing. Dean let out a sob and let his hand rest carefully on the other's chest.

"He'll be okay." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Dean sharply looked up. He left his hand resting on Castiel's chest, feeling waves of relief pour through him every time the chest rose and then fell back down.

Dean carefully peeled Castiel's bloodstained trench coat off. Then the jacket of the suit underneath. Then he carefully pulled that once dark blue tie off and over the limp angel's head.

The already messy black hair just got more messed up as the tie came off. Dean was careful not to mess with any of the bandages Sam put on the angel.

Dean was near tears again. He didn't want to cry again. Not again. He needed to stay strong for Castiel. He was going to see those beautiful blue eyes again. He knew it. He had faith that he’d see those blue eyes again. 


	2. Time Is Of The Essence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Managed to a chapter out on my birthday <3

Dean stayed in the exact same position for three months, just waiting for Castiel to wake up and come back to him. To come back to his family. Three months of not doing much of anything and just sitting in the disgusting motel room. They couldn’t risk moving him. Sam had to force him out of the room often to go eat and other things. Dean never wanted to leave Castiel’s side. But, he knew Sam was just helping him.

He was just walking in from a fresh shower when he moved. Castiel...moved. Dean didn’t believe it. Dean couldn’t believe it. Yeah, it was just a small movement in his hand but still. He rushed to the former angel’s side quickly. 

“Cas..?” He asked hesitantly, still unbelieving. Castiel’s hand jerked suddenly and Dean was quick to grab it in a gentle grip.

“C’mon, c’mon.” Dean murmured to himself, begging. The fingers gripped the hunter’s hand softly. Dean was filled with hope. It was blind hope but it was hope. It took a few minutes for Cas to flutter his eyes open for less than a second.    
“C’mon, Cas. You’re close. Real close.” Dean said softly, moving to hover his face right above Castiel’s. He used his free hand to keep his necklace against his chest. Castiel took a shuttery deep breath before his eyes opened.    
Dean had a massive smile on his face, pulling back for a second. 

“Sammy!” He called over to his brother who was just at the table nearby. Said hunter stood quickly and rushed over, panicked before realizing what was happening. 

“Cas!” Sam said softly, a smile matching Dean’s. The angel was breathing shallowly from the pain but he still tried to speak.

“D...De..” Castiel muttered quietly, unable to get any more sound out as his voice gave out. Dean shushed him softly, squeezing the others hand softly. 

“Shh. Don’t talk, Cas.” Dean murmured. Sam just smiled and backed off to go get more bandages so he could change them. Dean settled back down beside the angel. Sam came back rather quickly and moved to switch the bandages.    
“Here- let me.” Dean said, reaching for the first aid kit Sam had. The other hunter didn’t protest and just let Dean take the kit. 

“Imna go get some food. I’ll be back in a bit.” The young Winchester said, the Impala keys already in his hand and jacket on. Dean nodded, already working on the bandages. 

“It might hurt a bit.” Dean said softly as he pulled the long bandage off the former angels chest. Cas hissed softly through clenched teeth. Other than that, Cas didn’t make any more sounds. He did go pale, however. He reached out for Dean’s hand, grabbing it in a loose grip as his eyes closed. Dean stopped, concerned.    
“Cas..?” He asked softly, both hands hold Castiel’s. 

“Hey, talk to me. What’s goin’ on?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low. He noticed how the former angel’s breathing was short and spirrotic. He removed one hand and set it lightly on Castiel’s chest, checking. He made sure to keep his touch light and away from any injuries. 

“H...hurts.” Castiel croaked softly, keeping his eyes closed as he started to regain some color. Dean nodded slowly. 

“Alright, alright. Just breathe, okay? Keep breathing nice and even.” Dean said in a calm voice, looking at the other's chest to make sure it wouldn’t bleed too terribly. He grabbed a gauze when he got real concerned about the bleeding. He applied pressure, making Cas hiss softly. 

“Hey, hey. Cas. It’s okay. Jus’ can’t let you bleed.” He murmured, removing his other hand to grab some pills for the former angel. Dean helped the angel take the pills, murmuring soft words of encouragement as he did so. Dean finished changing the bandages quickly. 

“Cas ...It's so good to see those eyes again.” He whispered, carefully climbing into the bed next to the angel. He wrapped his arms gently around Castiel, resting his chin on the angel’s head. Castiel let out a sigh and relaxed against Dean, his eyes slipping closed all the way. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear?” Dean said, keeping his voice from shaking. 

“I don’t think I will survive if that happens again.” He murmured out. Castiel weakly grabbed Dean’s hand, squeezing it a bit. 

“M..here, De…” Castiel croaked out. Dean smiled softly and nodded, relaxing against the pillows with the injured angel against his chest. 

“Sammy will be here in a few with some food. Do you think you can eat some for me?” Dean asked softly, gently rubbing an unblemished spot on Castiel’s skin. The angel took a few minutes before he slowly nodded his head. 

“Okay.” Dean smiled a bit, relieved. “Now we wait..” He said softly, holding Castiel close. It took Sam half an hour to come back. When he did, it wasn’t with food. 

“Dean. We need to leave. Now.”


	3. Update.

I'm sorry. 

I'm going to write that first. 

My self motivation dropped and I have slowly migrated onto another fandom. My attention span isn't that good so I am putting these stories on hiatus until I can get the motivation to finish them. I am sorry. 

~Insane


End file.
